yakuza_mob_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Ark 10 Episode 8: Long time no see
Partcipants *Keyth Tasanagi *Deucalion Gray *Nora Haruko DeliriousAres: ((http://youtu.be/ZmYmQzTWoWk))The cop sirens blared all through D1 as the massive car chase had been going on. Keyth road in the front of the cars on a motor cycle, the modle unknown. It was chromed black and had modifactions on the speed it seemed like He zipped through the oncoming traffic. His eyes focused out on any opening to escape the pigs. Keyths ear piece began to go off on his right ear, he clicked in It was colt, the cop who had keyth under his little finger and had been forcing him to work undercover to get at some mob boss by acting as one. ((http://yakuza-mob-roleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Steven_Colt))" Get a move on Tasanagi. If my boys catch you, then that's your ass. Not mine, remember." Keyth grunted shaking his head as he hit the gas on the bike a little harder. Keyth zipped through the oncoming traffic. Seeing trash can set up perfectly like a ramp, keyth hit the turbo of his bike and made him pop a full wheelie as he took off towards the ramp. Going at 195mph. He hit the ramp his body going sky high. He'd tilt himself backwards as he began to shoot out rounds when he was upside down on the bike. Firing with a large Deseret eagle he'd hit the drivers of his pursers killing them and causing a chain crash accident as the bike did the full flip. He'd tilt it side ways. Making the railing at the modifed bike hit the electric lines. It litterally began to skid across the power lines. Helicopters appeared over his head forcing Keyth to hit turbo on the bike again blasting off into the air as the bike shifted into a Hover bike. His hands gripped tightly to the bikes handles and took off again. Now moving at 300mph Keyth began to fly through the hover car traffic his body moving like a beeline as he zipped left and right. One of the KPD units hover bikes met up with him. A Cyborg unit it seemed like. He had bright blonde hair that flowed in the wind as he drove next to keyth. ((http://yakuza-mob-roleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Jet_Frost)) " It's over!" Jet said to Keyth but keyth would only smirk as he blasted off even further through the traffic. Jet the KPD cybernetic unit followed and took out his high frequency blade in his right hand he twirled it twice between his fingers as he chased Keyth down in mid air. Keyth ducked down, making the blade whizz by his head just barely only to pull himself back up. He rammed his bike into Jet's forcing it to crash into a hover car to the right of them. BOOM! The car exploded and Keyth smirking thinking he had ridded himself of the pesky cop only for Jet to rip out of the explosion towards Keyth with his High frequency blade extended backwards. Keyth gritted his teeth and kicked off the bike just before Jet sliced it in half forcing Keyth to land on a hover cars roof. He summoned his blade Yamisuki into his right hand as he moved through the air with his clothese and hair whipping violently in the wind. He wore a black suit, his shades had fallen off his face but his hair still did a good job at masking his apperance. Jet Landed on the same hover car and they both got ready in there stances before they dashed at one another. SHING SHING SHING! There blades were moving at such high speeds that they looked like bright blurs as they struck each others weapons. Keyth would kick off Jet's chest taking off into the only for Jet to follow, the boosters on his feet would allow him to blast him and Keyth both into the air by 30 feet. He'd kick keyth into the air another 5 feet where he thought he had him nowhere to run. Keyth's body tucked, making an air recovery as he eyed Jet in mid air. " Your under arrest..." Keyth kept a smirk on his face. Knowing better to use his voice infront of a Cyborg. He simply shook his head no. An Air plane blasted by there bodies and forced them both to get knocked back. The impact of the blasting air vechile knocked Jet back but he simply floated Activating his cybernetic body into hover mode. He looked left to right before he gritted his teeth in anger. "... He escaped..." He said sighing. Keyth had stabbed his blade into the plane and used it to guide him away from Jet. After a few moments keyth had enterd the plane and as it docked into District 1 20 minutes later. He got off like any normal citizen. He walked down the street and quickly changed clothese after going to a clothing shop. Now wearing something more chill he took out his phone. Calling the Setsuyomi clans Lieutenat. " I put the dog down. And got away from the crows." Talking in code. The Lieutenant could almost be heard smirking on the other end of the phone. " Good work. Report back soon for payment." Keyth hung up. Pulling on the hood of his new hoodie and making his way down the street. Pallas: -After Duke fought Keyth, something began to stir inside of him. Something was different than before and he couldn’t help but continue to have the urge to go on and fight. His thirst for hand to hand combat grew with every passing moment. Throughout the next few days, Duke would get in touch with his friend Tyrone Biggums. Tyrone has been on the up and ups when it comes to the underground lifestyle having to do with races and even fighting. We fast forward it now to an underground fight scene near the District One airport where Tyrone has it set up for Duke to have his first underground cage fight. (http://static2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20091101104310/gtawiki/images/5/54/LCcage.JPG) The fighting takes place in the center of the abandoned warehouse they are in and all rules are non-existent. You win by killing or knocking out the opponent by any means necessary. Duke walks around the area watches as other fights take place and Tyrone walks behind him saying-“See now in dese here fights, anything really possible. Mo’fuckas get shanked and smashed in with baseball bats all the time. Da fans be throwin in objects like dat all the GAT DAMN time! Knaameen? But knowin yo scary ass, you be fine.”-Duke laughs a bit at what Tyrone tells him. Duke then asks him-“So when am I up?”-Tyrone looks down at his fake rolex-“You up next I believe.”-And as it would be, Duke’s name gets called in next to go into the fighting area. Duke looks in front of him and sees a normal redneck American in front of him. Duke examines the man and sees that he is no real potential threat. Duke thinks to himself-“Maybe this wasn’t the best way to try and peak my satisfaction…”-As the redneck charges at Duke, he quickly moves to the side as the redneck throws a flailing punch and with almost an instant flick of his wrist, Duke chops down on the man’s neck and he falls to the floor unconscious. The fans fall silent as they watch the man fall to the floor face-planting the deck with a loud thud! Duke scratches the back of his neck and says out loud-“This was clearly a mistake…”-The rednecks friends begin to enter the area as they carry bats and knives and have a very angry look upon their faces. (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=r_S-X-KOddk) Duke looks at them with a blank expression on his face and he says to them-“Make the smart choice here men…”-But his pleas go unheard as the men begin to attack him one by one! Duke crosses his arms and begins to sigh as the men come at him. He ducks under the swinging bat of one man and he swings his right leg around to smack him with the heel of his boot and the man flies into the cage behind him. Duke then sidesteps a man trying to attack him with a blade and instantly throws six punches into the ribs of the man and the sounds of every rib in his body breaking echoes through the area. Duke then runs a bit forward as four other men began to charge at him. Duke quickly jumps into the air and signing both legs at rapid speeds he hits all four of them in the chest, knocking them all back through the chain link fence that separates the fighters from the spectators. (http://stream1.gifsoup.com/webroot/animatedgifs/187296_o.gif) Once the men had been taken care of, Duke brushes his shoulders off and begins to walk towards the exit. Tyrone comes running to catch up to him with thousands of dollars in his winnings and says-“Duke, here is your prize for winning the bets!”-Duke continues to walk towards the exit while lightning a cigarette and says-“Keep it for yourself, Ty. I’ll see ya next week.”-Duke then walks through the door and begins to walk down the sidewalk of District One. (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vf0WbeOXRyY) As he walks down the sidewalk he takes in all the sights and sounds of the airport around him. The planes fly by high in the sky with a thunderous roar and cars drive by him like traffic on a freeway. He smokes his cigarette as he watches the civilians enter and exit the airport. Duke often wonders where people are coming from and where they are headed too next on their life trips. As he walks down the street he looks a bit in front of him and he seems to see a familiar face. He speaks out in confusion and asks-“Keyth?”-If Keyth would respond to him, Duke would walk over to him and he would ask-“What brings you down here to District One?”-If Keyth looks at what Duke is wearing he would see the specks of blood that were shot out of the mouths of the men he just beat the shit out of. Duke then continues to smoke his cigarette as he waits for a response from Keyth.- DeliriousAres: Keyth looked over to see Duke. Sliding his hands into his pockets he'd nod his head. " I uh, just got off work." Keyth said eyeing the KPD officers walking past him. " Good spar yesterday... i had to get claymore to destory all of the recordings of the Fight on the internet. Dont want us drawing to much attention to us." Keyth said sliding his hands into hands into his pockets and starting to walk. " I dont think... im ready for the tournament." Keyth said closing his eyes. " The back ground check on some of these guys makes the assassians we took out a few weeks ago look like playthings." Keyth said clenched his fist. " I read up on what you and Daimen are." Keyth said pulling out a journal that belonged to his father. " Super soliders right? Or that's what they used to call you guys back in the day." Keyth said clenching the notebook. " Im only human at the end of the day. Onihoruda or not... i get tired. But not you, not Daimen." Keyth said clenching tightly to his book. " I need to be able to fight on par with you guys and still be able to push with everything i've got. And then go beyond that. Im not gonna be entering the tournament for myself. Nor this city. But im going for what my father fought for. And for my family. And i feel... I feel.." Keyth put his hands behind his head as he walked. Staring up at the stairs as he sighed. They had been walking for a full 15 minutes at this point. Entering downtown district 2. " i feel like... i need to get stronger." Keyth said shaking his head. " I feel like... im not strong enough." Keyth said sighing again before they stopped at a bar. Keyth looked at it, and then back at duke. " Yo, im buying." Keyth said checking his funds from his last job. With all the hits, Keyth had about 635,000 dollars in his bank account. " But, your paying next time." Keyth said entering first. Pallas: -(http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=w1lTfNb0nZE) As the two animals walk down the street, Duke listens to what Keyth has to say about their fight. He takes a strong inhale from his cigarette and he slowly lets out a smoke cloud as Keyth talks about how he figured out he and Damian are Super Soldiers. Duke looks up at the sky for a moment and then says to Keyth-“Yeah, Damian and I are the last ones of our “kind”, if that’s what you want to call it. The last of the Super Soldiers as you would call it. Even if it sounds wrong to say…I was disappointed with myself on our fight yesterday. Your goal is to try and fight on par with “us”, as you say…but I am always trying to fight on par with Damian…He is like a brother to me don’t get me wrong…but he has such a natural likeness to just get better and faster than I can even fathom. It’s how he has always been…and every time I get close or begin to make ground, he just shows what a True Super Soldier is…”-The two continue walking down the path and Keyth talks about the tournament that is coming up and Damian had brought it to his attentions that they were most likely going to join it.-“Yeah the GMAF will be something of a fun time for us haha. To be quiet honest with you…we have no deep meaningful reason as to why we are joining the tournament…We just love to fight and love to meet the next challenge. It’s how every SS is in this world haha. The stronger we get, the more we want to meet someone who can give us a challenge…If the GMAF has any more fighters like you…then I know I will enjoy the challenges that await me in there…”- The two then walk into the bar and Duke heads to the bar stand and sits down on one of the stools that the bar offers customers to sit down. Keyth offered to pay for the drinks so as they sit down, Duke looks at the bartender and says-“Just a cold beer will do me find, dahl.”-The lady nods and looks over at Keyth and is ready to take his order. Once the orders are taken she would go and fetch the drinks. Duke looks over at Keyth and says-“So it is odd for me to see someone who is so similar to me when it comes to a more Animalistic Nature…Damian has a different SS Gene in him so even though we are the same…we are different. If that makes any sense to you. How is it you possess animal lie abilities? Is it your Oni or just how you are? Hahaha, my curiosity wonders…”- YuiKiara: "Nora...Nora.." The voice that was calling on to her was like an echo in her mind. She was seeing nothing but darkness, feeling at peace for once, her mind clear and her body relaxed. Her breath exhaling softly until. "Why you..i said wake up!" Something solid collided with her head. It made Nora wake up with a jolt as she rolled over and fell against something that was once more, solid. She held the top of her head with both hands, her body curled up a bit. "Ow ow ow ow...." She winched, her eyes in near tears as she gazed up at her attacker with a glare. "Fuck Naomy what the hell do you think you are doing to a sleeping person?!" Naomy returned the same angered expression, a grimace on her face as she held her fist up. Her elbow was red, which Nora guessed was the weapon she used for the attack. "I am sick of seeing you working day in and day out then lunge around sleeping half of your days off away!Well not today sister, im kicking you out." Nora looked up at her with a blank stare, almost bewildered at what she was hearing. Standing to her feet she got in her sister's face and yelled back angry. "Who are you to kick me out?! i practically bought this place after i withdrew all my funds! You paid but a fraction so you cant kick me out of the place i payed most for!" Naomy's expression turned in to a scary smile as she hovered over her little sister, their height difference being quite clear. -- The next think she knew, Nora was thrown out on her bottom outside with a bag of changing clothes and a wallet. "Go out, get drunk, find a man and have some fun! I will see you in the morning, if i dont smell alcohol and cologne on you im not letting you back in. Well then, have fun my little darling." Naomy gave Nora a cheerful smile before shutting the door, leaving a angry and petrified looking Nora outside. "The fuck...Naomy you bitch are you out of your mind?! you cant be doing this to me get out this instant you son of a..!!!" The neighborhood kids peeked around the corners to look at Nora shouting, and once she realized this she knew she would eventually get the cops here by disturbing the neighbors. "Shit.." She clenched her kaw then, picked up the bag and the wallet and headed down the street.--- Once she found a public bathroom to change in, Nora straightened her clothed and looked herself in the mirror before letting out a sigh. She even put makeup and perfume in with the clothes, it was like she was planning on kicking her out for the night. "That witch was probably wanting to bring a man over for herself...the hell.." Turning and heading out of the bathroom she checked the wallet to see she had quite a bit of cash on her. "Get drunk and smell of cologne?...fine big sister.." Nora stopped a cab and got in, heading to the nearest club to where she would have a few drinks, dance with a guy and kick him to the curb before heading home. That DeliriousAres: ((http://youtu.be/WKnVaDwUg5s )) When Duke spoke of Daimen. It made him think of Densuke. Letting his hands drop. "... I know what you mean.." getting flash backs of when Densuke and himself trained to learn the HHS. Keyth struggled while Densuke learned it with ease, and when they were in the shinto realm. How he even matched Keyth with his power of the demon god. It astonished him how Densuke always seemed to be one step ahead... which honestly made him want to keep up. it pushed him harder and harder all of the time. He knew exactly how duke felt. After asking for a beer as well in a tall glass keyth began to drink at it before he leaned back a bit. Drinking the glass in one big chug and slamming it back down on the bar. He belched and sat up straight. "... So, you know about Oni's huh. Haha.. to be honest. Even i dont know about them fully. Im learning as i go. But i can tell you now..." Keyth said resting his right arm on the bar, and then putting his head on that same hand." I was raised out in the mid-western area's of the US. You know, its a nuclear jungle out there... i had to learn how to adapt like the animals. Watch and mimic them to learn how to hunt. Though my oni's animal like orgin may have a big deal with it. I think it's all just apart of who i am now." Keyth said nodding his head. The bar door bell rang as an elderly man went inside the bar waving at Keyth and duke who more than likely turned to look. Keyth would wave back and turn back around. " Gimmie another." He said to the bartender who did just that. " I know that if i want to get stronger. Im gonna need to train harder. but.. but how!?" Keyth said clenching his fist. " It's not easy... i think im at my peak already. I cant get...any stronger than this." Keyth said for once doubting himself. " But at the same time..." He said leaning down with a smirk on his face. The Bartender gave him the drink which Keyth then nodded to chugging it down in huge gulps again. "... It makes me. Want to push even harder to prove... that i can do this."A bit before they all went into the shinto realm. Keyth and Densuke had been sparring. Densuke began to pummel keyth at the last of the round. It was almost to difficult for keyth to full keep up during Densukes onslaught. In Keyths eyes, Densuke was always one step ahead of him. After Keyth Defeated Ginsei, he knew he had made a large leap in power. But it still wasnt enough. " Guys like...Densuke and Daimen. Are our brothers, our bestfriends..." He said looking up at the lights above his head. " But there also our greastest threats... and our biggest challanges." Keyth said finally lighting a cigeratte. " When i think about fighting Densuke in this tournament... or hell even Daimen..." He clenched his fist. " It... It scares the shit out of me. But it's a good scared. A well..excited one." Keyth said smirking as the cigeratte began to burn between his lips. " A good scared, a satisfied one. I want to test my strength against those monsters... and see how far i've truly... come." Keyth said smiling as he dapped the cigeratte into an ash tray. " What makes Daimen so strong...?" Keyth said getting a flash back of what he could do when they disposed of Wildcard. "...I've never seen anything so powerful in my life." Pallas: -(http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Q05fdsdAtes) Duke listens to Keyth as he talks about how Densuke is the equivalent to Duke as he is with Damian. It surprises him to hear about how much in common they have with each other. When Keyth insinuates that Duke knows Oni’s on a god scale, Duke quickly says-“I don’t know a lot about them to be honest. I just know about the kind of Oni that Donnie Yun was, Damian’s father….Now that guy…Just being around him was difficult…he was a walking Demon. But him and Damian were so close…I feel bad about what Damian had to go through with what happened by the end of everything…but anyways, continue on.”-Keyth would then go on to talk about what he was going to say if he doesn’t want to add anything to what Duke just said. Duke quickly looks back at the old man who just entered the bar but he pays no mind to him. When Keyth talks about Densuke more, Duke begins to pick at his Canine fangs with a toothpick. Duke and Densuke are polar opposites with one another and every encounter they have had with each other didn’t exactly go so well. When Keyth asks him how Damian gets so strong, Duke stops picking at his fangs and says-“I think it’s cause of the last name. Look at who his father is…he has a lot of shoes to fill when it comes to being a strong fighter. I’ve seen Donnie fight in person against his own son and let me tell ya…the guy didn’t hold back. I’ve never seen anything as scary as that man…And I think that is what pushes Damian to keep getting better. He has no quit in him…-“Duke continues to drink the beer he is given and the bartender brings him another glass once his original glass began to get low.-“Damian is an enigma I tell ya…Especially with that Shira girl he has…I could have sworn I saw Donnie when Dark Nova slapped her back in Old New York. Damian raged so hard that it brought out The Dragon Lord hahaha. It’s a good thing we were in Old New York when that happened otherwise we probably would have fucked this whole district to shit hahaha.”-Duke chugs down the second beer quickly and says to Keyth-“And don’t worry about reaching a ‘peak’ when it comes to getting better. No one ever reaches a peak…You let yourself hit your peak when you choose to not go any further. There is plenty more to learn in this world and plenty more ass kicking’s to begotten before you can say you hit the peak. Just keep pushing yourself and the results will come…Maybe you just want them so bad in your head that your body won’t let it happen. If you stopped stressing about it so much you might be able to get somewhere hahaha. Just my two cents.”-Duke smiles a bit and hopes Keyth doesn’t take his words harshly as he wipes the beer off his mouth and waits to see what Keyth thinks.- YuiKiara: It did not take long for the cab to reach her destination. Opening the door and placing her foot out on the pavement, it made a soft click of the heel before she got out. She stared up at the club as the cab drove off. Afterwards she closed her eyes, lowered her head and released a sigh. Such places reeked. It almost made her nauseous. She couldn't understand her sister's reasoning to sending her to such a place. What fun did humans find in such a dirty thing? Waking in the club her ears were instantly blasted with music. She furrowed her brows, trying to keep her composure and keep calm at the loud noise. She has not been exposed to such an environment since she ran from the KPD. It was as if it was the first time all over again. And the first time, she recalled, she threw up. Michael laughing and patting her back, trying to console her. Michael...she wondered how he was doing. She couldn't visit him anymore or she would be found out. She walked around on the open area to avoid the dancing and grinding bodies. Sitting at the bar she leaned foreword and sighed, not liking the scent of alcohol at all. Sometimes she wondered if her sister was actually plotting her murder...by sending her out to get intoxicated like this. "You are a woman in your twenties and all you do is let your life pass you by." Thats what she keeps saying but...Nora finally was able to enjoy the peace. "And just when i was having a dreamless sleep...ugh sis what a bitch you are." She mumbled under her breath before calling the bartender over to order a semi strong drink. She could not take anything too over the top or she might pass out at the first shot. She looked over to the other side of the bar, noticing two other males chattering together, however due to the darkness of the place and the dim lighting, she could not see their faces nor hear their voices due to the music. DeliriousAres: ((http://youtu.be/MOJ91H4mraU)) The elderly man would put both of his hands behind his back when he approached the two young men. " To know strength." He said to the both of them. " Is to know, weakness young man." Keyth turned to eye the old man, a confused look on his face. " Your friend is right. You shouldnt stress over such things. Nor should you fret so hard on the future. Your young, you should focus on being young. Let life roll through its course. And let the numbers fall accordingly. Dont go looking for the right numbers, because there's no such thing as the perfect dice roll. Nothing comes up even." The elderly man said before he gave the bartender the money, paying for the food. The elderly man took a step back placed both hands behind his back. "... Seeya around kids. Ha Ha!" Keyth blinked looking at Duke and then back at the elderly man walk and exit out of the bar. "...." He turned to the right, eyeing a female out of the darkness of the bar. And dispite how treachously dark it had been... he could still see her. Sitting there awkwardly with that miserable look on her face. She hated this kinda thing, and he remeberd that much. " H-Hold that thought... duke.." Keyth said tapping the metal surface of the futrustic neon bar. He made his way over to her, standing behind her seat. He was about to walk away, tensing up and turning his back on her before he stopped himself again and huffed up the courage. He turned back around, looking down at her as she sat. She wouldnt notice him right away. He'd get ready to say something but soon turned right back around. Sitting next to Duke with his head in his hands. (( http://youtu.be/mJnL4RkmVj0)) The hiphop music began to blare through the bar as Keyth shook his head. " Agghhh... that's my ex..." Keyth said pointing at Nora from across the bar. " I-I cant talk to her in here! Look at me! I thought the next time i saw her i'd be like... a big busniess man! But instead i got two kids and im living in a trailer outside of D1 park! Fuck, fuck fuck! What do i do!? HELP ME?!" He said gripping Dukes shirt shaking him left to right. Clearly going into a panic. Nora had been the only girl to actually get Keyth in this kind of mind frame... although he was very dominate. Something about her made him shit in his pants from intemination. Pallas: -Duke listens to the old man and even though his words were helping his own, Duke takes his own interpretation of that little message and it brings a small smile to his face. He nods at Keyth when he tells him he needs a moment and Keyth walks off over to some woman. He figures it best to not stare so he turns forward and faces the bar. Using his fingernail claws he begins to carve a stick figure of himself into the wood of the bar stand. Within a few seconds he sees Keyth return and Duke raises a brow. Then Keyth begins to shake him as he is flipping out like a high school kid who sees his ex out at a party for the first time. When he explains how far his life has gone, Duke says sarcastically-“A trailer and two kids? Good Kami, Damian and I are the same age as you and we live in a car warehouse!”-But Duke quickly pushes Keyth off of him, not violently but just to get him off and he does it with a laugh. Duke begins to think and then he snaps his fingers-“I got it! You remember that Cydroid chick you had back at that warehouse of yours and how she wanted the D, right?”-And before Keyth can respond back to that crude statement of his, Duke quickly continues speaking-“Well if you bring her down here, we can kind of get a double date thing going so you can actually talk to her without being alone so the awkwardness doesn’t kick in!”-Some kind of plan a high school kid would come up with but Duke isn’t really jolly on the spot when it comes to relationships and he gave it his best go. He’d wait to see if Keyth likes his plan or not, they wouldn’t have much time to come up with something extravagant with her being in the same bar. But as Duke looked at the girl he had to admit…she looks familiar to him. And then it finally hit him! She is the partner of the KPD Detective he killed before he met the Yun Family. His eyes widened behind his black welding goggles and he quickly says-“oh shit…”-Hopefully she wouldn’t remember him as his hair covers a good portion of his face and he has grown to look different than what he used to look like back when she had ran into him. The night had just got interesting.- YuiKiara: Nora felt someone standing behind her and she only glanced sideways, holding the glass of liquor at her lips. He walked around and sat down next to her which made Nora turn her eyes back at her drink. Her arms almost crossed on top of the table. She waited the man to speak without looking at him. But instead he stood back up and headed on his way. Maybe got a bit lightheaded from the dance and wanted to sit down for a bit? who knew. Closing her eyes she held her breath as she tipped the glass up and downed the drink in one. Slamming it back down, she shuddered at the bitter taste and almost coughed. "Fuck you for doing this to me Naomy..just you wait.." She mumbled to herself bringing the back of her hand to her lips. Opening her eyes once more, her brows furrowed as she gazed at the other side of the room once more. She saw the two males once more, one shaking the other, then after a moment the second male suddenly turned and lowered his head, raising a hand to his face as if to shield it? "That..is a bit suspicious."...Nora mumbled as she raised a curious eyebrow. She called over the bartender and asked for another drink as well as try to make friendly conversation, asking a bit about his other guests on the other side of the bar. "Them?...they are just two young kids it looks like. Early twenties? Their talking about some strange stuff though, fighting, trying to get stronger etc etc. Kinda mushy stuff if you ask me. Looked like they were really in to it." Nora furrowed her brows before closing her eyes and letting a smile spread to her lips. "Are they gay? Maybe their out on a date." Nora replied with a smirk on her lips as she opened her one good eye to gaze up at the bartender, whom didn't seem too be any older than her either. He in turn laughed and shook his head. "Dont know, go and ask?" He replied back with a smirk of his own, wiping down some glasses. DeliriousAres: " Wait what... wants the D-AGHH! I MEAN HELL YEAH! YEAH, YOUR SO SO SO so! RIGHT! GOOD IDEA!" Keyth quickly dials in Milena's cordantes code. 15 minutes later she arrived, her hair a bright shade of pink than what it had been orginally. ((http://images5.fanpop.com/image/answers/2284000/2284088_1325021474173.18res_392_392.jpg)) She bowed to Duke and Keyth both. Sporting a bright green jacket and a dress and leg stockings to match. ( you can play her pallas.) Keyth fixed his clothing and checked his breathe. " Alright!" He said hitting the table he'd turn around to look at Nora taking a deep breathe. A guy walked by Keyth wearing a Jacket he thought to fit the situation. He bucked at the guy and snatched his jacket before he pulled it on. " Alright.. now im ready.." ((http://youtu.be/smeockTnKOY)). Taking a deep breathe he began to walk over to her in slow motion it seemed to him anyway. He pulled himself to the right of her. Sitting next to her again. More than likely Milena and Duke would be on the other side of her. Keyth moved the wild hair out of his face as he pointed at Nora and himself. " Same thing she's been drinking, and a beer for me." He said to the bartender. The Smug bartender gave Nora a smirk, soon nodding his head. Keyth looked at her out of ther corner of his eye, biting on bottom lip. "So.. uh." Keyth said turning to look at her straight up. Facing her fully. Despite Keyths time apart from her he had grown in apperance. His wild hair had grown to such a wild and unkempt degeree that it had created a mane on his head. His eyes now alot more jagged. He'd sport piercings in his face and scars on his face as well. A large X shaped mark on his right cheek from blade combat. Keyth's stuble on his chin was still scarce. He didnt have a full beard. " So uh... i wanna live in your socks... so i can be with you... every step of the way."((http://youtu.be/NfkLGSA_wFA)) Pallas: -(http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6hAQAU1_iPk) When Milena walks into the bar, Duke slowly brings his head up to look at her. His eyes stare at her starting at her legs and slowly making their way up to her face. He takes a gulp of his saliva as he adjusts the collar on his shirt. Even if she is just a Cydroid, he couldn’t help but think she was bomb.com. When Milena walks over to the two of them, Duke fiddles with his fingers behind his back and greets her with-“H-Hi there Milena, nice to see you again.”-Milena smiles a bit and replies with-“Pleasure to see you again…uhh…What was your name again?”-Duke rubs the back of his neck with his right hand-“The name’s Deucalion but everyone just calls me Duke.”- Milena nods with a laugh and they both follow Keyth down to the girl that he wants to talk too. Milena and Duke both sit down and seeing Keyth order a drink, Duke turns to Milena and asks-“You want a drink?”-In which Milena shakes her said saying-“No, thank you. I’m fine with just a water right now.”-Duke nods his head and stays with his beer watching Keyth. When he hears Keyth’s pick up line, it was as if Duke’s jaw practically dropped from not believing that he said that. Duke has to put his right hand over his mouth to hide the silent laughing. Milena facepalms and says to herself-“baka…”-Duke whispers to Milena-“I wonder how this one is going to turn out.”-while trying to resist the urge to burst out in laughter.- YuiKiara: Nora's conversation with the bartender was interrupted when someone came over and sat down next to her once more, ordering her a drink along with a beer for himself. She hesitated for a moment to look at the person, knowing that if she showed interest right away, it might make them think she was actually seriously considering. However, his voice...something about his voice. As he seemed to stumble over his words, she was about to look when he suddenly threw out a really horrible pickup line. Her eyes widened then, almost spitting her drink as she turned her gaze at him, meeting her own eyes were gold ones. She tensed. Her expression going from shocked to happy, to nostalgic and then...blank. She turned back to face the counter, her head lowered lightly as she placed her drink down. Releasing a sigh, Nora moved a hand over her hands before binging her hand down once more and clenching it in to a fist, trying to stay calm. http://media.tumblr.com/tumblr_lqkmagBdYb1qht847.gif Turning to gaze at him once more, she let her expression turn in to a happy smile, a smile that clearly was without honesty, and before she realized it, her fist came foreword and slammed right in to his face. http://data.whicdn.com/images/39740957/tumblr_mb6lwgE8T51rdy4o1o1_500_large.gif The hit was strong enough to send the man out of his seat and skeeding over the floor for a bit. Nora was also now standing from her seat, her fist shaking as she took in a breath, her expression showing her anger before she brought a hand through her hair. "I wanted to do that for a very long time now.." She mumbled, relaxing herself as she walked over to his fallen form. Kneeling at his eye level, she stared him in the eyes with now a calmer expression. Her arms on top of her knees and her head tilted. "Some nerve...showing yourself in front of me now...Tasanagi." She also took notice of the two other that came to the bar along with him. "I see you weren't brave to come alone...thought i wouldn't plumer you if you had company?" DeliriousAres: (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XjOtGgxaX5g)) The power of her devastating strike knocked keyth back by a great distance.((http://media.animevice.com/uploads/3/36472/627008-tumblr_m61088xuof1rrvj0k.jpg)) His head wrapped around the punch before his body was blasted backwards into a table crashing through it. Keyth lay there groaning as he rubbed his jaw. " Christ..." He said leaning up a bit looking up at her as he rubbed his red brusied jaw. " HEY NO FIGHTING IN HERE!" Keyth waved the bartender off as he shouted at them both. Leaning his head to the right while he was on his back he twisted his head to the right closing his eyes and laughing light heartedly. " You still got it... Nora." He said smiling. ((https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=waFlPlzc8ac)) He'd throw his legs back springing back up to his feet and landing in a bent postion before he slowly pulled himself up. " If i didnt know any better. I'd say you hit harder than me now hahah. But then i'd be lying." He said rubbing the back of his neck and smiling. Slipping his right hand into his pockets. " It's been awhile. Im glad to see your fine, and your ok though. Just as pretty as ever. Like what you did what your hair..." He said wanting to touch it, his hand hesitatly reached up before he lightly tugged at a lock of her hair to examine it further. He'd drop his hands. Putting his hands behind his back as he looked off to the right and then back at her. Keyth took a deep breathe. tilting his head up and looking straight at her. His deamonor changed.. cutting the kiddy crap. " So. It's like what. Three years almost? That's a long time you know..." He said laughing with that stupid smile on his face. "...Long time no see." Category:Ark 10